earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordaeus Tamias
=Personal History= He was there during the First, Second, and Third War. He finally fell when the Plague had struck Lordaeron, parting him with his beloved family. He rose in undeath, and was fortunately able to keep his willpower. Once a soldier of the Forsaken army, Morty resigned from them and became a soldier of the Argent Dawn. Morty is related to Rhemis, Vystrum, and Catherine Tamias. Long ago, he worked as a farmer and crew crops for a living along with his family. In truth, Morty was actually a noble, and their family was distinguished from the others. However, the Tamias family was much known for being charitable, and also as a family of equality and kindness. Others praised the Tamias for their selflessness, but many other nobles despised them. Mordaeus is mostly known as a family man, always devoting himself to them on top of all else. He is also known for quickly striking down anyone who offends, harms, or insults his family. Many nobles who attempted to break the Tamias family apart always met with failure at the hands of Mordaeus. His family was wealthy, despite being a family of farmers, they always made more money than other farmers, and at one point, began to overtake the farming industry, giving others the benefit of their wealth. The Tamias family always played fair, and would offer their opposition a chance for employment in the farm. Some took the offer with open arms, others tried to defy the Tamias family and met with devastation. Many took the Tamias' offer, for they all knew of the family's benevolence. All others believed the family to be crooked, and when they openly admitted this accusation, met with Mordaeus' fury. With his fearsome attitude, Morty was always able to get things to go his way, and was able to jail the nay-sayers when they wouldn't silence themselves. However, when the Third War came around, the Tamias family had to abandon their wealthy farm and retreat to Stormwind. It all began with Rhemis "feeling," and Mordaeus took it upon himself to try and persuade other people in Lordaeron to flee with them as well. Several heeded Mordaeus' warning, but many others, mainly the nobles, went against him, and at one point almost executed him. Those working under him ignored him as well, and went back to their farmlands. Fed up with trying, Mordaeus was packing up to leave, and during that time was infected with the Plague. When he woke up, he discovered that his lands were unfamiliar, his body altered and rotted, and all he was knew warped and twisted from the Plague. He understood what happened, and mourned, realizing that he would never be able to see his family again. Days later, he found himself rising up the ranks of the Forsaken army, and managed to reach lieutenant. While saddened by his state, he came to accept what he became, and gladly won victory after victory for the Forsakened. He believed his family dead, and had no other purpose than to fight. Then, one day, during a battle, Mordaeus was mortally wounded, unable to flee for his life and left for dead once the Scourge army collapsed over him and his group. But when he woke up, he found himself bandaged and still alive, somewhat, in a camp. The Argent Dawn had rescued him, for reasons unknown, other than pure mercy, perhaps. Whatever the reason it was, it saved him. But, it was in vain, he thought. He had nowhere to go, and his kind probably believed him to be dead. They didn't matter to him anyways; his reason to live was dead and gone. His family was probably among the ranks of the Scourge, and believing that, felt no reason to do anything anymore other than wait for death... again. A few weeks later after the endeavor, he decided to join up with the Argent Dawn. They were wary of him, and suspected him of still being connected with the Forsaken. However, a rather simple task of gathering scourgestones turned out to put Mordaeus to the top. When he was assigned to gather the stones, he was only supposed to bring a few, to test his worth. He returned a day later, toting a sack full of, "fifty fucking corruptor scourgestones for you little fuckin' youngin's." At that point, his loyalty was questioned no more, and he went up the ranks of the Dawn and achieved lieutenant status. He fought valiantly during his time with the Dawn. He decided to dedicated himself to helping others, not just his family, so that no one else would have to undergo what he went through. His reputation in the Argent Dawn is well-known, and others sometime seek him out for wisdom, whether it be of battle or simple questions of life. When the Third War ended, he became the bodyguard of an energetic Night Elf named Merinda Siphonis. The two exchanged stories, and became well-known with one another. What especially bonded them in friendship were the tragedies in their lives. Both lost loved ones, and both had no place in their respective races. After finishing up a task in Theramore, the two traveled to Menethil, where they encountered Berlshenk Riflemot. The two engaged in conversation, and when Berlshenk realized who he was, he told him of his family. Mordaeus was speechless, and pleaded to tell him how they were doing. Berlshenk did so, and Mordaeus was overjoyed that his family was still alive, and even thriving. However, the Dwarf told him about the attack at Loch Modan, and how his granddaughter was wounded during the process by the Vorisswa. Mordaeus' rage was unquenchable, and he demanded to travel with Berlshenk in order to apprehend and eliminate the organization. After finally vanquishing the organization, Mordaeus continued to travel with Merinda and assist her whenever possible. But when he caught word of the Vorisswa's resurfacing and Berlshenk's demise, his rage grew unquenchable once more. Since then, he has been traveling around Azeroth, attempting to find any whereabouts of the Vorisswa to get rid of them once and for all. =Physical Appearance= This undead looks incredibly aged, even for one who is dead. His skin is wrinkled and worn, and his face shows much age to it. There is always a scowl present accompanied with glaring yellow bulbs that act as eyes. His armor is clean and polished and fits tightly over his frame. It is odd enough to see an old Forsaken wearing plated armor over his thin body, but his muscles show much worth to his whole being. While dead, his skin is still present over his entire body, as if nothing too gruesome happened to him in the living. His faded and greyed black hair sticks out and there is a golden ring on his right ring finger. Category:Journal's Misc. Category:Dormant